Pokemon Nuzlocke: Light from Darkness
by Alumina
Summary: HeartGold. The deadly incident from ten years ago once again strikes Johto, and Dramor begins his journey without knowing that he's somehow wrapped into it. Bad summery. Dramor is Ethan. I don't own Pokemon and the idea of Nuzlockes.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Nazuroku

**A/N: This is my first time writing something like this and because I haven't read a lot of Nuzlockes I don't know if I'll be copying a certain element from someone.**

**Wasure rareta Kioku and The Changed Ones are not effected by this and will be updated as soon as they can.**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Dramor, are you read to go yet?"

"Almost, Mom!" Dramor finished packing a few more things for the trip to New Bark Town where he would be staying for the summer. His father was too busy to come along, but that was fine because he'd take care of all the Pokemon. He'd given Dramor almost every non-Legendary Pokemon at its base-form, including multiples for its different forms and future breeding.

Dramor picked up his Abra, looking at the many other Pokemon in the large field that had just about every terrain. "Sorry, guys. When I start my journey in three years we can start travelling." They all had been raised from Eggs, which his father seemed to have an endless supply of and often gave them away to those who were about to start their journey, usually because the Starting of that Pokemon region had been given away already. Any extras went to someone that Dramor didn't know the name of, and whenever he asked one of his parents they changed the subject.

Dramor carried his bags and Pokemon over to his mother. "I'm ready now. Alak, Teleport."

They disappeared and reappeared in a flash of light, almost instantly being transported from Viridian City to the middle of the much smaller New Bark Town. Dramor stared in fascination at the few changes the town had since he last been there. He didn't have a lot of time, though. A small Pokemon ran up to him, followed by a young girl. "Azurill!" she picked up the Pokemon. "Hi, Dramor."

"Azurill is still running away, Lyra?" Dramor joked lightly. Azurill had been the first Pokemon he bred, and Lyra being his at the time only friend, he'd given it to her when it was an Egg.

"It's getting better. Prof. Elm said he wanted to see you about something. It had to do with the Starter Pokemon. I said you talked about Pokemon strength and potential a lot, and he's curious about that."

Dramore looked up at his mother and she nodded, taking his things and Alak before walking towards the house they used every year.

Dramor played with the three Starter Pokemon, talking quietly to them. "Chikorita is a 75, Totodile is a 107- nice- and Cyndaquil…" his face fell, "is only a 36…."

Prof. Elm stared questioningly. "Is that good or bad?"

"Depends. If its future friends are a lot stronger, like 126s or so, that should help."

"And those numbers mean…?"

"How strong they are. Dad gave me really strong ones -137s- and he even has a 186!"

That… didn't help. "Okay Dramor… you can recall them now. Maybe you can show me some of the strong Pokemon later when I study them in the wild."

"Okay!" Dramor recalled Chikorita and Totodile, putting them in the machine that held the Pokeballs for new Trainers to choose them. "You'll get stronger soon, Cyndaquil…" he was just about to recall it when a window shattered and a boy wearing mostly black darted in, taking the two Pokemon and ran off. "I'll get them back! Let's go, Cyndaquil!" Dramor ran off.

The boy looked around, finding where he was safe. Whatever that kid had been talking about before, giving numbers to Pokemon, seemed important. He'd taken the strongest ones….

"Give them back!" Dramor ran up.

"And if I don't?"

"It's wrong to steal!"

"Kamen listens to no one," he sent out the Chikorita. "Razor Leaf."

"Ember!" Having battled and getting weakened on the way, the attack was powered up. It took the Pokemon out right away and Dramor was relieved to see it was fine even though it fainted.

Frustrated, Kamen recalled Chikorita and sent out Totodile. "Water Gun."

"Smoke Screen!" the flames on Cyndaquil's back flared, creating a black fog. "Ember!"

"Water Gun."

Cyndaquil flew back from the force into Dramor's arms, soaked but still able to battle, much to Dramor's relief. It ate the berry it held. "Ember again!"

"Water Gun!"

The water attack missed completely and Totodile collapsed. Once again Dramor was relieved the Pokemon was okay. Kamen recalled it, glowering. He threw Chikorita's Pokeball back. "According to you Totodile is a lot stronger…."

"You just let them get worn out?"

"You did the same."

"Not as much!"

Kamen began walking away. "Don't care," he stopped and began walking backwards.

A man wearing a pitch-black cloak came up. "Come with me, boy. Your abilities will be very useful to me." He sent out a Raticate. "Running away will only make things worse for you."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's a known fact those from Viridian tend to have special abilities."

"How did you-"

"Raticate, he's resisting."

Dramor ran in front of Kamen. "I don't care if Raticate is a 93, 56. Attacking people just to get what you want is wrong!" his eyes began to glow an icy-blue.

"So you're the one…."

Three years later…

Dramor woke up from his Cyndaquil, Cynders, repeatedly poking him. "What?"

"Quil!" Cynders jumped off the bed and pointed to a calendar on the wall. A big, red circle marked that day. Dramor was finally old enough to begin his journey…. Cynders jumped up and down, clapping. It then ran over by the window, jumping onto a chair and a table to let a Butterfree in. The butterfly was the first Pokemon Dramor had caught, as his father didn't give him a Caterpie Egg. Being a "170, 46", it was one of his most-used Pokemon.

Several hours later, Dramor was ready to leave to start his journey in Johto, promising he'd call his mother often. He had Blade, his male Ralts, Teleport him to New Bark Town. Prof. Elm greeted him.

"How is Cynders doing?" He allowed the Pokemon to stay with Dramor as a thank-you for getting the Chikorita back.

"Great! He's a 72, 12 now!"

"Um, wonderful. You remember Mr. Pokemon, don't you? He said ye found an amazing discovery for me. Could you go and get it for me? A few new Trainers are supposed to stop by today for their Starting Pokemon."

Dramor looked at the Pokemon. "They're all 93s. That reminds me," he sent out a Sneasle, "Dad said it can help guard against thieves. It's a 183, 57, so it's really strong." The Pokemon walked over to and leaned against the wall where it could see every possible entry inside of the Lab.

A beeping sound from a computer got Prof. Elm's attention and he went to check, letting Dramor know he could leave. Worry crossed his paling face just after Dramor left as he read the message. "Not again…."

* * *

**A/N: You can suggest future Pokemon nicknames if you want. Reviews are appreciated and I'd like to know if there are any spelling mistakes that I missed.**

**Because of this type of fanfiction the updates might be slow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I know this took me forever to post. I'm working on a lot of other projects right now and I get writer's block….**

Dramor looked around Cherrygrove City, noting there were more plants than three years before. "After we're done with this and come back we can get ice cream of something, okay?"

"Cynda~!" Cynders clapped joyfully at the thought of what would come later.

Dramor exited the small town, looking at a map. "Okay… Mr. Pokemon lives somewhere in the woods." He looked up. "And Violet City is that way…." He walked to the right, as he didn't have much of a choice anyway because two kids were having their Pokemon battle and took up the entire pathway.

During the walk he commented on every Pokemon he saw, giving it a number between 49 and 104. He soon approached a small, well-kept, two-story building that was covered decoratively in ivy. Cynders darted forward, running and entering the house through a small flap in the door for the wild Pokemon during the day, as Mr. Pokemon had befriended all the Pokemon in the area and didn't mind them visiting him.

Cynders came back looking disappointed and handed a piece of paper to Dramor. It could read a little bit, and the few words it learned was Dramor's name, its name and species.

"He had to leave because the League needs him for something." He walked over to a tree covered in large, pink acorns, one of them being a fake and containing a key to the house. "He said I'm supposed to get the Pokemon Egg from inside and lock up before we leave."

He unlocked the door and entered the darkened room. Machines for research and piles of books were everywhere. On a table was a cylinder container holding a white egg covered in blue and red triangles. Dramor picked it up carefully and turned to leave. His attention was momentarily turned to a small, flat red box-like device that had sat next to the Egg. _Well, whatever it was, he would have to leave it there. Maybe it was something Mr. Pokemon had been working on before the League called him._

He closed and locked the door with his free hand and put the key back in the "acorn".

He barely made it to Cherrygrove when a blue blur darted out of some bushes and took the container out of his hands. A familiar bipedal blue alligator-like Pokemon with pink scales going down its back and an off-yellow crest on its chest snickered, holding the container above its head and ran off, stopping at the feet of its Trainer, Kamen.

"Give it back!" Dramor shouted.

"Why should I? It must be important if one of the Pokemon Professors need it. Especially if it has to do with what happened here three years ago." Totodile had been doing a victory dance and suddenly became serious. It threw a small sphere on the ground, the sphere exploding and expelling smoke. _Kamen would have gotten away by then so having Free clear the smoke would be useless._

Dramor picked up Cynders and sent out his Butterfree. "Free, catch up to him and use Sleep Powder." The large butterfly nodded and flew off.

Kamen stopped near a pond inside of what was known as Dark Cave. Having trained there, he didn't need a Pokemon to guide him or use Flash. He sent out his Totodile again. "Take the Egg to the other side and come back for me."

The Pokemon nodded and balanced the container on its head as it swam over to land on the other side. It set the case down and went back for its Trainer. And that's when something attacked Kamen from behind, biting his shoulder.

Free paused in front of the cave entrance. _It was dark in there…. _Dramor caught up to it, panting. "He's in there?" He set Cynders down. "We'll be fine. Cynders's fire will work the same as Flash." In truth, he didn't like the dark anymore than Free did.

They entered the cave and didn't get very far when a cry of pain echoed through the tunnels. Cynders ran forward, nearly leaving Dramor behind. Free panicked and quickly flew forward, clinging to Dramor's head, making him jump. A group of Zubat shrieked in protest from Cynders's flame, swooping down and going to where it was more peaceful. One very small Zubat that could barely keep up with the others flopped around on the ground after it got knocked down. Dramor picked it up, taking it with him. "Did another human come through here?" Cynders came back, slowing to keep pace with its Trainer. Zubat nodded and pointed its wing ahead. They continued on as Zubat often used Super Sonic to know its location and guide them.

Totodile blasted a Water Gun at the Golbat that bit Kamen. It jumped and tried to scratch it. Golbat knocked it away with its wing, refusing to let go. Totodile hit a nearby wall, instantly fainting. Golbet finally let go and Kamen collapsed, feeling a little light-headed. He stared up at the large, blue bat, knowing from its behavior it was going to bite him again.

"Flame Wheel!" A ball of flame hit Golbat, knocking it back. Cynders landed on the ground, using Ember to keep the Golbat away. Dramor ran up, ordering Free to use Psychic, still holding Zubat.

Golbat flapped its wings, creating a whirlwind that nearly took Free out. Dramor recalled the butterfly. "A 143…" He looked down at Zubat. "You want to try?" It was only a "6", but that didn't matter. He let go of it. "Zen Headbutt!" For a moment his eyes glowed faintly. Golbat didn't expect Zubat's speed and was momentarily flapping madly to keep airborne. "Cynders, Flame Wheel again! Zubat, Zen Headbutt!" Cynders curled up and the flames from its back flared, enveloping it. It attacked first and when Golbat dodged it was hit by Zubat's attack, which ended up being a critical hit.

With his good arm Kamen got out an Ultraball and threw it, hitting Golbat in the head. It went inside and a click confirmed its capture. Dramor seemed puzzled by the action but was happy about Zubat now being a "30, 7".

Kamen slowly stood up, recalling Totodile. "Take the Egg if you want. I probably have no use for it, anyway." He pressed his hand against where Golbat had bit him, walking away.

Dramor sent out Free again, having it retrieve the Pokemon Egg. He inspected the case for damage like his father had taught him. It was wet, but thankfully water-proof and the Egg itself was unharmed. "Let's get back."

A police officer was inside the trashed Lab, asking questions. When he saw Dramor he began accusing him of the crime.

Dramor rose his hands in self-defense, confusing and panic on his face. "I'm innocent! I was just on an errand!"

"To kidnap this man?"

"No!"

A girl with brown hair ran in. "He's right, he just got back!" A Marill and Chikorita followed her.

Dramor smiled. "Hey Lyra…"

"What did the intruder look like?" The officer asked.

Prof. Elm explained. "He was a full-grown man wearing a mask and cloak. I know who it is. He was behind the incident that happened ten years ago."

The officer looked at Dramor. "I apologize. If you see the man we're looking for let us know."

"What happened, the incident?" Lyra asked.

"To put it simply a mysterious man gave Trainers a Pokemon not typically found in this region. After that, wild Pokemon and those Trainers slowly began to disappear and no one knows what happened to them. There are rumors there's only one of the Trainers left."

"Dad is a Pokemon Breeder." Dramor said. "He gives Pokemon Eggs away a lot; especially to one person but whenever I asked who it was he always changed the subject."

"Where are you from?"

"Viridian City. My house is near the huge field with multiple terrains."

"Thank you." He spoke a little more to Prof. Elf and left.

Dramor gave the Pokemon Egg to Prof. Elm. "I kind of ran into some trouble on the way. That's why I'm late."

Prof. Elm set the container on a table. "Does it involve the Zubat?"

Zubat had ridden the whole way there by clinging to Dramor's backpack. It leg go and hovered in front of his face. Dramor smiled and got a black and teal with a crescent-moon shape on the front out of his pocket and tapped it on Zubat, capturing it. "It helped. It can also use Zen Headbutt, the only way to get that is by breeding. Bat is a lot stronger, too."

Prof. Elm stared at him. _Wild Pokemon with Egg Moves…. Again? This was the exact samething that had happened ten years ago. _"Be a lot more careful, okay?"

Dramor nodded. "Pokemon and their Trainers help each other. We'll be fine."

_That wasn't what he meant…_

**If you want to suggest a nickname for a future Pokemon (any before Victini) than I'll consider it.**


End file.
